In the Spotlight!
by musiclover9419
Summary: It's time for the charaters to finally shine in the spotlight!Might be full of agnst,horror,fluff,or drama.But they get to shine!Drabbles/Oneshots
1. Dani:Am I

Hey everybody this is a place where I'll be putting drabbles and oneshots

**Hey everybody this is a place where I'll be putting drabbles and oneshots.So here is the thoughts of my first charator, Dani.Everyone's favorite ghost gal!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I only own this drabble.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Am I**

'_What am I?'_

Dani knew the answer to that, a clone. Not just that; a failed clone, a hunted clone, a worthless clone. A clone to a powerful halfa that wasn't made right. Just a rundown compared to the original. That's why there is a pool of green ectoplasm where her feet are supposed to be.

'_Where am I?_

Dani didn't bother to know any more. After leaving her 'cousin', Danny a few months ago she traveled a lot. Part of her wanted to see the world. Not have to listen to anyone; fly freely in the air…..she needed that. The other wanted to stay with Danny. Learn from him, hang out with him, and have him as a brother. She couldn't though he had enough trouble without her. Besides if she stayed she would be in his large shadow.Dani couldn't survive that.

'_Who am I?'_

Dani wasn't so sure on that one. She knew her name, but that was it. She had no quirks or talents she was known for, no family to fall back on, or nothing that made her, her.

'_What am I?'_

She is a clone, a replica of the real thing.

'_Where am I?'_

She is no where.

'_Who am I?'_

That is what Dani's going to find out.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okay there was the drabble! Please review, no flames. Please say what character I should do next in your review or go to my account page and vote!**


	2. Sam:Fairytales

**Hey everybody! Thank you for reviewing to the people who reviewed. School has been going for three weeks. So guess what? I convinced myself to start updating again! But between volleyball and homework it might take a while.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I only own this drabble.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Fairytales**

Sam hated them, too bad she was stuck with it. Fairytales in gothic Sam's opinion was one of the many sources of evil in the world to her. Dreamy princes, helpless princesses, and meddling wizards, cue barf.

Sam was sure some one up there was laughing at her in irony. Because some one apparently decided it would be fun watching her being totured.Know why?

Her life was a stinking fairytale!

Just so you know Sam is right now glaring you. Plain and simply it was true, in some aspects.

The prince was not dreamy and oh-so loved. Instead he was on the scrawny side was the guy everyone made fun of. But he had a hero complex that princes attracted, he was kind and sweet.

The wizard sadly shared some/too many aspects. He did not do magic, but was obsessed with technology and meddling.

The princesss, Miss Perfect and Sweet always needed to be saved was guess who….gothic rebelling Sam.

Sam is trying to strangle you right now for laughing at her misery. She decided something as soon as she found out.

She **WOULD NOT **be the princess!

Sam helped save the day, rebelled, and was as she put it the anti-princess. Sadly Sam did not realize not all princesses are like that. I'll let you in on a secret.

Sam will love being her own princess. Her princess will wear black and be fearless. Some features of the typical story will stay .Some will be twisted.

This is Sam's happy ending that will come. A gothic princess and a half-dead prince kiss and survive high school. With a _very_ rich wizard who still is collecting his winnings. This is her fairytale whether she knows it her not.

Welcome to her fairytale.

**Please review! Next up will be Clockwork or Danny! You pick! **


End file.
